Remodeling and Renovations Abstract A major goal of the OCMP&I COBRE is to foster mentoring interactions and enhance research opportunities for Junior Investigators while also providing broad scientific outreach to scientist in Oklahoma. To increase these opportunities, the OCMP&I COBRE will provide an open laboratory space where multiple investigators can work together, share ideas, and learn from each other. The OCMP&I COBRE will establish the Microbiology and Immunology Research and Training Laboratory (MIRTL) through a remodeling and renovations project that will convert two enclosed laboratories into an open space that will add more than 1,200 sq. ft of additional space and more than double the accessible wet-bench space available for experiments. The MIRTL will provide a laboratory where established investigators can work side-by-side with Junior Investigators and visiting scientists to learn latest techniques and perform cutting edge research.